Kirby vs Cell
Who Will Win? Kirby Cell Draw Better? Kirby DBZ Same Description Nintendo vs Shonen Jump!! Two warriors who can devour their enemies and steal their powers will step into the ring to see who's deadlier. Will Cell clobbah that darn Kirbeh or will Kirby commit some vore shit to Cell. Gogeta46power's season 3 premiere. Interlude Gogeta: Originality it is a trait that has been lost with time and you just want to use your opponents' attacks. Flowey: And these two are not original at all. Gogeta: Flowey!? What the hell are you here? Flowey: Zinogre went missing, so I am taking his place and also you made me lose to a fucking rainbow so you kinda owe me. Gogeta: Eh fine. Flowey: Kirby, the pink puffball Star Warrior. Gogeta: And Cell, the perfect being. Flowey: I am Flowey and he is an idiot and it is out job to analyze to people that are not even real to see who would win in a useless fight. Kirby Gogeta: Thousands of years ago, there was a giant war between good and evil, the Star Warriors vs the evil of Nightmare. Flowey: Nightmare sounds like my kind of guy. Unfortunately the Star Warriors won but fortunately many died, that is so amazing. Gogeta: God, anyway even though many died, one of these legendary, badass warriors survived destined to save the world again. Kirby: Hiiiii Flowey: Oh god, he is even more adorable than me, I am actually kinda scared, if I had feelings that is. Gogeta: Don't let Kirby's looks deceive you, he is completely overpowered. Flowey: Anyway he landed on Pop Star, a star shaped planet, and he lived there ever since going on many odd adventures. Heh, this guy is weird, I love it. Gogeta: Anyway all was normal in Dream Land until Kirby stuck the Star Rod on a fountain in where he revived the evil Nightmare. Flowey: Unfortunately again Nightmare was defeated by the power of Kirby and the Star Rod and he continued his adventures in Dream Land, ok how deadly can this little puffball be. Gogeta: Don't get close to him, he will eat you can get the power of your own, actually, go near him. Flowey: Ahahaahaha no. Being so small he is extremely light, he is able to take a hit, like a planet-sized explosion. Gogeta: But Kirby's bread and butter is the ability to inhale things, and since his body is stretchy, his mouth can stretch over any size of things except he does have trouble on bigger things. Flowey: Easy joke is easy. Gogeta: With this inhale ability he is able to copy his opponent's ability to use in battle. His first ability he uses being the Fire Kirby. Meta Knight: This is fire Kirby. Flowey: Fire Kirby is a form he uses to light his foes aflame with a spew of fire. He can smash into his foes with a fire body. But the most useful thing about this is the fire dragon he can shoot out. Gogeta: Fighter Kirby makes Kirby into a master martial artist and can punch at blitzing speed and do Shoryunkens. Also he can do the Hadouken at varying intensities. Flowey: What I am mose suited for is bomb Kirby, which chucks bombs everywhere like me, also he can double up the ability to be a missile launcher. Gogeta: Rock Kirby can solidify himself into a rock that is nearly invulnerable but is extremely slow and cannot jump, he can double up the ability so he can turn much bigger than before. Flowey: Hammer Kirby makes him a master with a hammer... that is it. Cutter Kirby lets him rip a piece of himself off him and throws it at his opponents. Doubling it will make the slice bigger. Gogeta: Mic Kirby is a powerful move that makes his singing so bad, everyone dies. Similarly crash is a powerful crash that makes him attack his opponents with a powerful explosion of power. Flowey: Heh, what about his debatably deadliest, Sword Kirby, which makes him such a good swordsmen, he matches the skill of Meta Knight, and can grow the sword to the might Ultra Sword. Gogeta: Lightning Kirby is a powerful lightning jolt. Speaking of lightning Kirby, have we mentioned he is a fucking jedi, mixing lightning and cutter gives him a lightning sword. Mixing fire and cutter is a flame sword. Flowey: Well, the copy ability is nice, you know what is better? Flying massively faster than light with the Warp Star, something he can dial up with a cell phone, or just make with his own power, but the cell phone is cooler because it is funnier. Gogeta: If he needs he can eat the Warp Star and gain the power of the Star Rod, a rod that is designed to kill evil, or evil entities such as Nightmare. Flowey: Heh, I wonder if it will work on me? If he need to suck a little harder, he has the Hypernova, which can eat just about anything without fail. Gogeta: Even without abilities he is a powerhouse, such as cracking the entire Pop Star in half with just one punch. ONE PUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!! Flowey: Oh it is time to insult him good, he is extremely childish and inexperienced in battle, a smart enough enemy can easily outsmart him. Also while powerful, his copy abilities do not last long. But whatever, he is still around kicking ass. Gogeta: That is the truth. Cell Flowey: Years ago on a Spartan planet known as Vegeta lasted, with the warrior race known as the Saiyans, that pillage planets and sell them. Gogeta: This planet was doing good until space Hitler blew it up out of fear of the legendary Super Saiyan but a few Saiyans survived including one named Kakarot. Flowey: Kakarot was sent to Earth to take it over, which he fell into a ravine, hit his head, and lost his memory and became a nice little boy. Gogeta: When he grew up he had remarkable strength due to being a Saiyan, and can turn into an ape and killed Grandpa Gohan so he lived alone. Flowey: Enter my kind of organization known as the Red Ribbon Army, a criminal army that is extremely powerful that seemed they could not be defeated. Gogeta: Until Goku showed up and kicked their entire ass pretty handily. But he made one mistake, sparing the man known as Dr. Gero. Flowey: Doesn't that kid know... it is kill, or be killed and it bit him in the ass. Dr. Gero wanted revenge on him so he built robots specifically designed to kill him and he stole two teens named Lapis and Luzuli. Gogeta: Yes and made them into Androids 17 and 18 to kill him, also by the way he really overshot the powers of these androids but he did have a failsafe if the Androids were to fail. Flowey: Yes, it was an embryo of the combination of cells of the strongest warriors in the universe. And this warriors' goal was to absorb the androids and make him perfect. Gogeta: This man's name was Cell. Cell: My name is Cell. Flowey: God he is creepy, anyway this guy killed Trunks in the future and created the unseen timeline of DBZ, and went to the past to be perfect. Gogeta: He went on and fought Piccolo and lost horribly, but after than he started kicking some real ass, like everyone's and finally achieved his goal of perfection. Flowey: Perfect... HAHAHAHA he is only a cicada man, I don't even care that he can use the Kamehameha, Master Roshi's move that should take years of experience to use, I just don't care. Gogeta: It is a bright blue beam that is yes, the trademark attack of the show. The biggest question is that why the hell was Piccolo surprised when he used it? Flowey: Well having everyone's cells in him, he must be able to use Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, a spiral beam that can cut holes through people. Gogeta: The Destructo Disc is a disk that he can toss and can literally rip people in half, Krillin in the Namek sage was able to cut off Frieza's tail with this. He can also remote control these. Flowey: This bug man is also capable of the Tri-Beam, an extremely powerful move that is capable of pushing back enemies or just kill them. Gogeta: Cell is able to use the Galick Gun, a powerful beam that is just the Kamehameha painted a different color. But one of his main attributes is the ability to regenerate, as long as the nucleus in his head remains intact, he can regen. Flowey: Also he is an extremely skilled martial artist, being able to go toe-to-toe with people such as Goku and Piccolo. He can drink people till they are nothing but clothes. Gogeta: One of his prominent abilities is the zenkai boost an ability his Saiyan cells give him that when he has a near death experience he gets a power boost from it. Flowey: Now lets insult him, he is extremely overconfident, cocky, and his regeneration has limits to it. Gogeta: So he is ALMOST perfect, also thanks to his Saiyan cells he wants to fight his opponents' at their best. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, its time to end this debate once and for all. Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE MURDER AT ITS FINEST! Battle (This battle will be taken place in Dream Land) Dedede: Waddle Doo! Waddle Doo: Y..yes sir. Dedede: Is it time yet? Waddle Doo: Not yet! Dedede: Well rush it? Waddle Doo: But sir, that would be a mistake! Dedede: DO YOU THINK I CARE! Waddle Doo: O..O....of course my lord. Alright! Time to kick this into hig... AHG! (Waddle Doo explodes) Dedede: What the heck is this mockery about!? Cell: Hello, I am Cell, I come in the most peace I can give. Dedede: I'll show you peace! (Dedede pulls out a hammer and Cell looks at a wall) Cell: Hmmph, it seems you hate this Kirby fellow? Dedede: Yes! What of it! Cell: I can erase him for you, but you need to follow the stimulation. Dedede: What is it! (They start talking and come up with a deal and Cell appears on tvs. Cell: Well as you probably don't know, my name is Cell and I am hosting the second ever Cell Games, the rules are simple to follow, ring out means lost and if no fighter can match and defeat me, I get to destroy this planet. Meta Knight: Destroy the planet!? Blade: Sir, we cannot let him do that. Cell: I will give you all a week to prepare, so don't worry yet, also if anyone tries to fight me one on two, I will destroy the planet instantly. Meta Knight: Hmmmmph. (5 days later Meta Knight appears behind Cell) Cell: The week is not ever yet. Meta Knight: I know. Cell: Hmmph. (The two stand in silence for 2 days, and the tourney has started) Cell: Well the day is here you small knight. Meta Knight: I know. (Kirby appears from the Warp Star) Meta Knight: Kirby!? Cell: It looks like my first opponent has arrived. Get ready you small pink thing. Meta Knight: (This was most likely a trick by Dedede, no, no one of his power would just willingly follow Dedede's orders) Kirby: Pooyo? Cell: I am fighting a baby, whatever get ready. And knight person, no cheating. Meta Knight: Unfortunately. (Cell flies at Kirby and effortlessly kicks him into the air) Cell: This is going to be too easy! hahaha! KAMEHAMEHA! (Cell fires a Kamehameha at Kirby but the Warp Star picks him up before it connected, Kirby enters inside his body and uses Fire Kirby and quickly flies behind Cell) Cell: What!? (Kirby burns Cell with Fire Kirby then kicks him nearly hitting him off the arena) Cell: Ohohohho what is this, a good fighter? It looks like we don't need the arena anymore! (Cell destroys the arena) Cell: New rule! We have to kill the other. Kirby: Poyo! (Cell blasts Kirby with ki blasts but with the Warp Star he misses and Kirby kicks Cell and burns him with more fire attacks, Kirby then crashes into Cell with his body being covered with fire) Cell: You are annoying! (Cell punches Kirby knocking his fire power out and hits him with a giant combo of attacks and ends it with a Galick Gun at Kirby's face. Kirby sees some rocks, he sucks it up and fires it at Cell with Cell destroying it) Cell: I see you! (Cell uses instant transmission to teleport behind Kirby, and Cell kicks Kirby away, he then uses it again and kicks him to the ground) Kirby: Poooy... Poyo! Cell: I will have your head! (Cell flies at Kirby and Kirby goes inside himself again, to get the Hammer ability and transforms into Hammer Kirby. When Cell gets close Kirby smashes down at Cell to the ground crushing his hand in the process. When Cell regenerates he uses a Super Explosive Wave and destroys part of the environment) Meta Knight: He is breaking his own rules, not surprised. Cell: I found you. (Cell flies at Kirby punching him and getting rid of his Hammer form and stabs him with his tail draining some of Kirby's life and uses a Kamehameha blasting him away. Kirby then pulls out the stone ability turning into a rock. Cell punches and kicks at it without it doing anything) Cell: Coward! Get out of there! (Cell continues to punch and kick at it, he decides to grab it and throw it into space, Kirby gets out of his stone form and calls the Warp Star picks him up and goes into his Sword form) Cell: WHAT!? (Kirby comes in with the sword and cuts Cell's arm off and then slashes his other arm off and appars to sheathing with an invisible sheath) Cell: D...Dammit, who would think you would have done this. (Kirby appears to be cheering victory) Cell: Do you think you have won. Kirby: !? (Cell regenerates) Cell: With that fun out of the way, it is time for you to die. (Cell punches Kirby knocking him out of the Sword form, and hits him with a giant combo. He uses the Tri Beam knocking Kirby far into the ground and when he does that King Dedede arrives) Dedede: I loved the smell of clobbahd Kirby in the morning. Meta Knight: You're a fool! Kirby is the strongest protector of this planet, you cannot just kill him like this? Just got to hope that Kirby wins the fight. Dedede: Quit ur crying, you have meh. Meta Knight: That is why I am scared. (Cell continues to beat Kirby up and then kicks him in the air then proceeds to charge the Special Beam Cannon and Kirby hits the ground) Kirby: P...poyo. Cell: This attack will kill you! Meta Knight: I might have to get ready for a fight. Cell: DIE!!! (Cell fires the Special Beam Cannon but it catches Kirby, saving him from the blast) Cell: THAT DAMN STAR! I AM GOING TO DESTROY IT! (Cell uses instant transmission to catch the Warp Star and punches a hole through it then kicks Kirby into the ground, throwing the Warp Star at Kirby) Dedede: YES, THAT DERE KIRBEH WILL BE CLOBBAHD! Meta Knight: You ignorant fool! Cell: Hahahaha now you will be mush. Kirby: POYO! (Kirby changes into the fighter Kirby form and starts clashing with Cell) Cell: To think someone of your size and look can be a competent fighter... Kirby: Poydouken... POUYUKEN (Kirby keeps on his assault to Cell, with Cell taking a lot of damage, Cell gets a hit on Kirby reverting him back to his original state) Cell: I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD.. errr... WHATEVER YOU HAVE! (Kirby creates a new Warp Star) Cell: DIE!! (Cell uses the purple destructo disc and Kirby goes on the Warp Star and they have a chase scene) Cell: Come on! Stand Still! (Cell keeps chasing Kirby with the Destructo Disc but no matter how much he tries, he cannot catch up with the Warp Star) Cell: FORGET THIS! (Cell destroys the discs) Kirby: Poyo! (Kirby jumps on Cell hurting his head, Cell hits Kirby and kicks him into a wall) Cell: THIS TIME I WILL NOT MISS! (Kirby looks at Cell charging a big Kamehameha) Cell: BEGONE, AND TAKE YOUR PLANET WITH YOU! KAMEHAMEHA! (Cell quickly changes into the Hypernova and starts to suck up the Perfect Kamehameha) Cell: ... IMPOSSBLE, THERE IS A LIMIT TO YOUR STOMACH, HAAAAAAAAAAA (Cell continues to fire it into his stomach) Cell: D... Damn it! (Cell stops the Kamehameha and goes to the ground exhausted from the power exertion, Kirby sucks up the Warp Star and equips the Star Rod) Kirby: Pooooy! (Kirby blasts Cell with the Star Rod blowing off his limbs) Cell: NO NO NO! (Kirby blows up Cell's head killing him) Meta Knight: Kirby did it! Dedede: NOOOOO!!! Analysis Gogeta: Wow, it looks like Cell is the one to get clobbahed. Flowey: Yeah, as you know cute always wins, I mean just look at me... hehehehe, just kidding destroying timelines is how you win fights. Gogeta: I guess that makes sense, anyway with Cell's far greater intelligence and overall skill advantage, it is not out of the question for him to trick Kirby. Flowey: Unfortunately for that bug man though is that Kirby easily took the power advantage, with his Warp Star easily being far faster than light, would put Kirby above Cell's in the terms of speed. Gogeta: For strength, Kirby fights enemies that are even more powerful than Cell on a regular basis, so Cell was screwed from the start. Flowey: Lets face it, Kirby's body is more durable, being able to tank a planet busting attack like it were nothing. Gogeta; And when Cell blew himself up, it only had the power to destroy a planet so that is over. Flowey: Also with Kirby's inhale ability and Cell's attacks being energy based, he can catch and rebound any shot that Cell could possibly use. Gogeta: The Hypernova would be enough to catch the Perfect Kamehameha, just to say. Flowey: Lets look at that skill advantage, even that is debatable, with sword Kirby, he was able to match Meta Knight, one of the best swordsmen in the universe, Gogeta: With fighter Kirby, it is not out of the question that he could equal Cell in the ability of Martial Arts. Flowey: Cell was also pretty arrogant, not killing Kirby right away, why does that sound familiar? Gogeta: It looks like Cell got it, right back at him. Flowey: The winner is the pink puffball himself, Kirby. Advantages & Disadvantages Kirby: +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +More Versatile -Dumber -Less Skilled Cell: +More Skilled +Smarter +More potent attacks -Weaker -Slower -Less Durable -Less Versatile Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017